Neville's Attentive Gaze
by ibatmancookies
Summary: Neville likes to watch a certain girl. Hummm...


_Neville, come on! Don't get left behind, or Snape will come and get you! – Ginny said, in a rather joyful tone. She was joking with me, but speaking honestly… whenever the Potions Master's name came into the conversation, I would look like I had suffered 'Petrifus Totalus'._

_I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm 16 years old and I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sixth year. I'm trying to tell you that I'm a wizard, but if you knew me… and looked at me, I'm sure you would say I'm loads of things, except a wizard. But I am. I'm also a Gryffindor. That's one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I personally think it's the coolest, the one for the 'Brave at Heart', although I don't really know why I was chosen to be part of it. I have lots of friends : Harry Potter ( I don't need to tell you who he is I'm sure), Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood… and many others, particularly the ones from the 'Dumbledore's Army'._

_You may wonder what all this data I'm writing is. Well, it's a diary. Yes, yes… I know most girls are the ones who write it, but I've been wanting to spell out many things and I'm still shy to tell them to my friends. I'll tell them, but not yet. First I wanted to read my thoughts from an external point of view, so I use a diary. You may ask ' What big thoughts does Neville have ah?' and I know right? They're not fantastic and powerful like the ones Dumbledore must have, or dark like Voldemort ones, thank God. Lately, my thoughts revolve around a girl. This girl I watch (SOMETIMES) at the library._

_12TH of May , 1997_

_Today was the first day I saw her. She was standing in line to lease a few books on her hands, mostly about Herbology, my favorite subject. She had long honey colored hair and a pair of dark eyes. She was very tiny, unlike me, and she was a Slytherin from what I could see. Bugger. Gryffindor always had hated Slytherin, and the feeling was mutual from the other party._

_I stood behind her to leave with a few books myself, so I could finish the parchment Professor Sprout had given to me. I began thinking of a way to present myself without looking too ridiculous but when finally I had discovered it, she wasn't there anymore and I was annoying the librarian, who kept calling my name repeatedly._

_All I saw then was her back in the hall, and her voice giggling about something along with a few friends from her house._

_25th of June, 1997_

_She knows me, NO, she's my friend. Elizabeth, that's her name, although everyone calls her Elias, is MY friend. I thought she was trying to get to Dean, who's awfully much better looking than me, but turns out she only wanted to spend time with me._

_Sometimes we study together in the library, or maybe we go to Hogsmeade so we can drink some butterbeer or buy quills. She takes extra tasks along with me in Herbology. It's her favorite subject too. She's a Muggleborn. She lives with her mother and older sister. She's in sixth year. And she's intelligent, and pretty and really honest. And absolutely out of the Slytherin canon._

_I think I have a crush on her. Especially when she says my name: Neville._

_18th October, 1998_

_She joined Dumbledore's Army. I know she only likes me as a friend, and I don't but it's ok. She's bestfriend's with Ginny now, and she has been a great support for her, now that Harry is away. She's been bullied by the Slytherin house since she hangs out with Gryffindor's, but she's not chickening out._

_I think I love her._

_25th December, 1998_

_She left me a note on my bedside table this morning. I don't even know how but it's her calligraphy._

_' Come meet me at the restricted area of the library at 10 pm . Elias '_

_I ran practically over the staircase. It Was Christmas and I had bought her a Herbology book she had been looking for since ever. I had decided the night before I wanted to tell her I loved her, and this intimate meeting was everything I could have wished for. With every step I took I felt the pit of my stomach more and more nervous._

_Finally I saw her. She was wearing a red dress and a dark bow on her honey silk hair. She was sited on the verge of one bookshelf. She waved at me. I came nearer. She giggled and pointed over at me. I looked down and realized I hadn't even change my pajama's for a shirt and trousers. I laughed shyly._

_' Merry Christmas Nev. '_

_' Merry Christmas Eli'_

_She didn't even let me begin to say what I had hidden inside of me for almost a year. She grabbed the collar of my upper part of pj's and threw her lips on mine. The kiss was soft, but I wouldn't want it any other way._

_' My present for you, silly boy.'_

_I awed. For half and hour. Literally. She took my hand and laced her fingers on mine._

_' Eli… I want… wanted to te-ll you this. Th-that I feel the same…'_

_She nodded her head._

_' I know, for about a month or two. I thought you were never to say it so I anticipated. Now kiss me silly. ' – and with that I waved my hand, and a mistletoe stood above us, as we kissed again._

_This was definitely the best Christmas ever._


End file.
